


Pretty Eyes

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: Lucifer's Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Sammy's eyes really were pretty





	Pretty Eyes

Sammy's eyes really were pretty. They managed to capture nature at its finest, flowering through his irises. They really were pretty, Lucifer thought. He had to have them. A manic grin swept across his features, stretching the skin of his fake-vessel's face in an ugly facsimile of a smile, but nowhere near close, and Sammy whimpered. Aw, Sammy knew him. He knew how much Lucifer enjoyed his pathetic little sounds of fear. They proved to him how right he was about them. Humans did not deserve to live.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sammy flinched away--he didn't need to snap, but once he'd seen how Sammy reacted, how could he resist?--but this time all that happened was a table came into existence. That didn't matter for Sammy, though, he knew Lucifer was in charge as should be.

Lucifer snapped again and Sammy was flat on his back on the table, almost ready for the main event. As Lucifer walked around the table fastening Sammy's limbs to the corners, Lucifer kept the leer on his face. He liked how it made his Sammy quiver in fear. Once that was done, he snapped again--he really did enjoy Sammy's flinches--and his toolbox appeared on the floor next to him.

"All aboard, Sammy, on the train to funville." Lucifer cackled at the expression of pure fear on Sammy's face. He loved it. He crouched down and rifled through the tools until he found the perfect one. His eyes lit up, and he stood up to show it to Sammy. Sammy rewarded his find with increased whimpering. Lucifer really was proud of how his Sammy loved him.

Lucifer pried one of Sammy's eyes open and almost sighed at how perfect it looked up close. He raised his hand up and got the melon ball scoop up nice and close to the inner corner of Sammy's right eye, then dug down.

Sammy's screams were gorgeous as they echoed around the cage, their pitch a high he would have thought impossible before they got here. It was a shame how little time he had gotten with Sammy's actual body down here. Castiel had taken that pleasure from him far too soon, before he had time to refine his rage to a knife point. Of course, it didn't matter to Sammy, he had no idea his body was even gone. Such was the beauty of the cage, it provided its occupants with the means for the ultimate torture, and a human soul just didn't have all the bells and whistles to cut and burn and tear off as a human body did. The cage knew that and tricked Sammy into thinking that he was still in his body. Not that he even distinguished himself from his body. At least, not properly, he had started to when Lucifer took possession of it.

Sammy's screams had reached their crescendo as the scoop dug into the optic nerve and severed it. Not cleanly, of course, that would be far too much merciful for Sammy. He flicked his wrist and the eyeball popped right of the socket.


End file.
